A different universe
by ArchaicRune
Summary: Story based on Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Puer Magus and Puella Magi exist in this universe. Mostly original characters. Told in first person, third person since episode 3.
1. Prologue 1: To survive

"Must. Keep. Running." I said in my mind as I kept running in a mysterious scarlet and black room, I was not aware of how I ended inside this place. I stopped and looked around, my tired eyes prevented me from being able to see the details of the place I was trapped in. There were things on the walls, I was sure of that, perhaps some paintings, though I really doubt that, they seemed to be moving. "Just were am I?" I said out loud, hoping for an answer.

"Shh, be quiet." A low voice said. I turned at the source of that voice, I saw a strong rose-haired girl wearing weird clothes and holding a locked book. "Take my hand, I'll help you get out of here." I hesitated to take her hand, so she took mine and began walking, I wonder if she was aware I could not see very well.

I saw lightning fall nearby even if we were inside somewhere. After walking for a while, I noticed the pink girl was causing the lightning using her book, I was very amazed, now thinking it was nothing but dream.

"Umm, I'm sorry for asking this but what's you..." Before I could finish my sentence, she placed her hand in front of me so I stopped. She opened her lightning-shooting book, it immediately shone with a blinding white light. The girl said a few words "Clear the skies and defeat my foes!" I gave a step back as the book became brighter. Despite having closed my eyes, I saw the light of the lightning, which struck just as the thunder roared. I opened my eyes a little and I saw various ghost like creatures appearing, floating comically toward us. I was scared, but I knew I was going to be fine, there was this girl protecting me. But... I was wrong.

I looked around, watching how the girl shoot magic out of her book and also hitting the ghosts with the book. The ghosts kept coming, both of us were beginning to worry. The girl threw the book in the air and it spun, creating a tornado, pushing back all the ghost.

"Okay, I did not think this would happen, but I am not enough to beat this thing." She panted and fell onto her knees, the book began to fall slowly too. When the ribbon the book had reached her hand, she took it and gave it to me. "Go away, this ribbon will help you be invisible for them."

"But... Can't I help you?" I asked her, feeling terrible for being unable to protect the girl who was trying to help me. "I want to help!"

"I am sorry, but for now, you can't." She replied slowly, obviously exhausted.

"W-why?"

"Just go away! I am running out of time!"

I gulped and held the ribbon close to my heart while running away. Tears began to fall down my cheek, as I fell on to my knees, blinded completely by my tears. As I cried, a ferret looking thing approached me. I raised up my sight to it but said nothing. It patted my hand with it's tiny paw and walked back.

"Now now, Violet, it's fine, you can help her!" It told me.

"Wha- How can you talk? And why do you know my name?" I asked it, but then said, "How... how can I help her?"

"Make a wish to contract with me and become a magical girl!"

"No time to waste, I don't want to know what you want in exchange, I want to protect this girl, I no longer want to be dependent and useless, I want to be like an angel!"

I began to shine, not sure about why, but I did. Something came out of my chest and caused immense pain as it did. I took that thing in my hand and a light enveloped me and changed my clothes into some weird purple dress.

"Now go back to save her, you have no time to waste!" The thing told me as we began to run back to the pink girl. I went through some weird place, all the things I saw as a scarlet hall were now mysterious checkered rooms with spikes that came out of the walls, it was no longer blurry. Those ghost monsters were now much more visible and scary.

"How am I supposed to help her?" I asked.

"You must fight the monsters!" The white creature replied.

I had a strong desire to save the girl and somehow, in my hand, appeared a violet fan made of feathers. I looked at it, amazed. We got back to the place I left the pink girl, she was lying on the floor, now wearing different clothes.

"Did she...?" Asked the white thing as we both walked to her.

"Is she dead?" I asked, even more worried.

The white creature walked around her and opened her hand, revealing that the girl was holding a mysterious deep pink gem, it had a very small, light which seemed to be disappearing.

"Violet, you have to defeat the witch!" The white thing told me. _She is one of the most experienced magical persons alive, I cannot afford to loose her right now._

"Witch?" I asked as I hit the ghosts weakly with my feathered fan.

"Above of you, watch out!"

"What?" I turned up just to find an even bigger ghost, "T-that is... a witch?" I had always imagined witches as having long, crocked noses and ridding brooms, but this... This was something much more different, I am unable to describe it.

Out of what seemed to be a crystal, some needles were shot at the body of the girl and the white familiar. I growled slightly went toward both of them, raising up my fan, somehow and as if I knew that would happen, created some sort of shield that protected us from the falling needles, the last one caused it to break, I swear that was quiet painful, the crystal fell right beside me, making a hole on the ground.

"You learn quiet fast, Violet Kaminari." The familiar told me, I felt truly flattered.

I removed a feather from my fan and threw it at the witch, as it flew, it became sharper and went through the large crystal that shot the needles. The crystal began to crack and the broke into million of pieces.

"Dear angel, with wings as beautiful as those, can you create a wind for us?" The familiar told me, it was from a poem I wrote when I was younger.

"Feathered wings..." I said as I swung my fan as strong as I could, creating a huge wind that sent back the shards back to the witch. Most of them hit her while some got stuck on the roof. I fell to the ground afterward, I had no experience in fighting witches, I am also very clumsy, I obviously did not last much fightning.

"Come on Violet, defeat that witch!"

"I am sorry, I am too weak for this job! I quit!"

"You can't now. Plus, this girl will die if you do not clean her soul gem quickly."

"I... cannot let that happen, can I?"

"Its better if it does not. The others are completely aware this is Aiko's turf, if they discover she died and the new girl is a complete good for nothing, there's going to be a fight for this place."

I felt truly insulted, I had been called a good for nothing all my life, I could not resist the fact that someone who had just met me was already calling me like that. My fan's feather became just one and it became some sort of sword.

"Sinners were sent out of heaven by an angel with a fiery sword!" I growled as gave an amazing jump toward the witch, hitting her as strong as I could using my sword. Gravity no longer affected me, I cut the witch into pieces as the place I was in began to fade, it seemed like the walls were breaking. Everything disappeared, I fell back to the ground, a black thing fell along with me. I landed and caught that thing.

"What is this?"

"It's a grief seed, I will explain everything later, use it to clean your soul gem."

"Soul gem? Oh, this thing I have on my hand?" I looked at my left hand, there was a wing-shaped crystal on it.

"Yes, that is your soul gem when you are in your Puella Magi form."

I changed back to my usual clothes with just thinking on it and touched my soul gem, now shaped as an egg, with the grief seed. It began to absorb some black energy out of my soul gem and it began to shine brighter.

"Now do the same with hers." I was told.

I went to the girl who was at first going to save me and used the grief seed to clean her soul gem. It was much more darker than mine. The girl used to look as if she was in pain, now she was more like resting.

"Now what do I do with it?" I asked the white cat-like monster.

"Give it to me, it absorbed a lot of grief from your soul gems."

"Okay." I threw the gem at it and a blue circle it had on it's back opened and the grief seed fell in it.

"I had not payed attention to my surroundings, what happened to that weird place we were in just a second ago?"

"Let's talk about this in another place."

"Okay," I looked around and noticed I was near Mitakihara Middle School, my school, meaning that my house was near. "We should go to my home."

"Sounds perfectly fine." Said the white monster.

I went to the girl and lifted her body, I felt like a prince carrying a princess. I looked at the familiar and smiled, moving my head as a signal to follow me. It jumped to my shoulder. I had never carried so much weight, I must admit I felt much more stronger than before.

As we walked, the girl woke up and gasped when she looked at me, giving kicks to the air like a small child.

"Put me on the ground now!" She said.

"Sure thing~" I did as she told me.

"Well then, were are we going?"

"We are going to her house.~" Said the white thing. "We must explain things to her."

"Okay, fine." She replied with a sigh.

We arrived at my house, I lived alone in a quiet luxurious apartment, I was from a rich family and was old enough to take care of myself, but I admit I felt lonely sometimes.

"Woah, that's fancy!" I got told by the girl, who looked around amazed.

"Thank you very much, let's go to the living room." I told them nicely, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I would like to have some water, please."

I nodded and smiled then headed to the kitchen. I took a glass and filled it with water, then cut two pieces of a cake I had and served chocolate mousse, I also served some tea and placed the two plates and cups on a silver tray. I took the glass on my hand while I held the tray behind me. I returned and saw both of them staring at some crystal decorations I had. They both walked back to the table and sat, I placed the glass in front of the girl.

"Ah, thank you ver-"

I placed the tray before she finished her sentence.

"It's all for me, don't touch it! Hahaha, I am kidding."

I handed the girl her plate and took mine along with the two cup and placed the tray beside us.

"Now, we should first introduce ourselves." Said the white thing, "I am Niiubey."

I nodded and smiled at Niiubey, that is quiet an adorable name. I looked at the other girl and smiled. She smiled back.

"I am Aiko Akahana, beloved child of a red flower, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I am Violet Kaminari." I replied, I understood perfectly what Aiko meant with the last sentence of her introduction.

I am sure they are very nice people...


	2. Prologue 2: A populated world

Niiubey jumped from Aiko's lap to the table. Aiko gave him a piece of cake and after he finished chewing he said.

"Well, Violet, I think we owe you an explanation to what happened." He waged his long fluffy tail, "First things first. You are now a puella magi, the bringers of hope, girls who asked for a wish in exchange for fighting witches, bringers of despairs, they are the cause for the suicides people think had no reason, they usually target people with low self-esteem."

"People like you, Violet..." Aiko said, "I was looking for the witch of a familiar I fought earlier and I saw you with a witch's kiss on your neck, before I could try to talk to you, you entered a witch's barrier..." She sounded pretty worried.

"A witch's kiss? Familiars? Barrier?" I asked them, they were asking things a little too fast.

"Let's slow down things a little, Aiko." Niiubey said. "A witch's kiss is a mark a witch places on a human that has been targeted by her, witches target people with low self-esteem and make them feel even worst. Familiars are the witches minions, they are usually just wondering around inside the barrier, but sometimes they separate from them and create their own barriers. A barrier, also called maze, is where the witch hides, to say it that way, they are invisible to humans."

"I see..." I replied, "So I was targeted by a witch." I placed my hand on my neck. "I cannot remember any of it..."

Aiko smiled at me and patted my head, in my mind I heard her voice telling me everything was going to be fine and that I no longer had to worry about it. I raised my sight to her, Aiko turned at Niiubey and patted him too.

"Did you talk into my mind?" I asked them.

_Totally, with Niiubey here we can speak using telepathy. It's quiet neat._ Aiko told me.

_Yeah, maybe we cannot stop time, create illusions or tie life to death, but we can speak like this!~_ Niiubey commented.

_Niiu, I think you just made yourself look quiet useless._

_I did? Ohoho my bad.~_

Unlike the two of them, I did not say anything telepathically, I just giggled slightly. I remembered a question I had.

"Umm, Niiubey I-I wanted to ask you something?" I said, shyly. Both turned at me, "You said these egg-shaped crystals are called soul gems, right?" I stopped for a while, Aiko looked quiet serious, I am sure she knew what I was going to say, "Are our souls kept inside them?"

Niiubey and Aiko both looked quiet shocked after my question. Perhaps I was too silly to think that. Aiko gave me a kind smile and Niiubey nodded.

"You are completely right, Violet Kaminari. Though it should be obvious by its name, most magical persons do not even think about it until they somehow discover it."

"Violet, you should always carry it with you, do not let anyone take it away from you and don't even think of breaking it." Aiko told me.

Aiko finished her cake and sighed, sliding down a little. I giggled a little, she looked like a small child in that position, even though I am sure she was older than me. I took a sip of my tea when I felt some strange energy nearby. The other two also reacted to it.

"Aiko, Violet...!" Niiubey said.

"Yes, I feel it too, a witch's near." Aiko said, standing afterward, "Violet, get ready."

"Two witches in one day?" I asked, surprised while also standing up.

Non of them answered me, they just began running out my house. I followed. We dashed to the barrier, Aiko held her soul gem, which shone brighter and brighter as we approached the lair. I felt mine was also reacting. My fellow puella magi opened the barrier without having to stop.

"It's been activated recently, familiars may be inactive." Niiubey stated. We nodded and kept running, in front of a door, some trees began to grow. Aiko transformed and shoot magic out of her book. It cut through the trees, the door automatically opened and we were swallowed through various rooms until finally standing before the witch. It was funny, it had the head of a deer, the body of a snake and had roots instead of feet. I transformed after laughing at it. Aiko's locked magic book-or grimoire- opened, the ribbon she gave me earlier was back on it, she began to speak in another language, probably Latin. I summoned my feather fan and held it tightly. It turned into the crystal-shaped sword again. When I was about to attack, the witch, who had apparently not noticed us, suddenly trapped us with some vines. I was startled and accidentally dropped my weapon, I couldn't free myself nor be able to see Aiko.

_Will... Will this end like this? The same day I become someone... I die?_

I sighed as I became hopeless, I was no longer able to breath as the vines did not allow me to.

"Ahaha, two silly magical girls were trapped by a puny bug, how lame." A male voice said. The three vines were cut in a second. Niiubey's convenient wing-shaped ears helped him stop his fall, Aiko and I fell safely thanks to the physical condition a puella magi has.

I looked at the boy. He was dressed in black and navy blue, he had wore knight-like clothes and his weapon was a long sword, which he held with his left hand.

"Now ladies, I came here first!" He said, "This is MY prey!"

"Oh yeah?" Aiko said, confidently, "Are you one of those who think Puer Magus are stronger than Puella Magi?"

"Hell yeah, there's no other way!"

Aiko let out an evil laugh, opening her book, "Oh dear, stop joking like that, Ray." Her book began to shine, "I thought I had already taught you." A capsule made of magic trapped 'Ray.'

"What the? Not again... you damned zombie! Didn't I told you not to call me Ray anymore? I am Raymond!"

"Oh I am sorry," Aiko replied sarcastically as I ran toward the witch now holding my weapon again. "I think I forgot.~"

"Oh for..."

I began to attack the witch, dodging vines. I got in a position where I was able to see Aiko and Raymond, both watching me. They were talking about something, but I was not able to listen. I jumped back, angel-like wings came out of my back, preventing me from falling. My weapon became a feather fan again. I threw it at the witch as the fan became various feather needles which mercilessly cut the weird witch. I landed slowly, watching the witch suffer. I ordered the feathers to come back to me, as they did, they began to take the form of a fan again. I have to admit I enjoyed watching how the monster felt immense pain.

_Step back, Violet, I am gonna finish this._ Aiko told me telepathically. She opened her book and began preparing the same spell as before. Aiko was obviously a magician. Raymond was no longer trapped, he was just standing there, watching Aiko as well. After charging, Aiko said a few final words I was unable to understand. A giant lightning bolt finished the witch. The barrier vanished, Aiko and me also changed our clothes back. Aiko walked to the grief seed then turned to Raymond, throwing it at him. Ray caught it skillfully.

"Thanks for saving us." Aiko said.

"Yeah... Thank you." I said with a sigh.

"Hmph... I am trying to reduce all this monsters." Raymond said as he threw it back at Aiko, "So I'll make sure you stay like this, be careful." He walked away.

I watched him leave. I turned to Aiko who was focusing a lot on the Grief Seed. She threw it up in the air and caught it, she turned at me. Aiko smiled as Niiubey climbed on to her shoulder. We smiled at each other.

"I can't believe how good you are at fighting!" Niiubey told me. "Perhaps it's the intention that makes you strong, Violet Kaminari."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, what did you wish for? Most likely, why did you make a wish?" Aiko told me, she reminded me of my mother, she was still at Kasamino along with my father.

"I wished for.. I wished because..." I replied nervously. I took a deep breath and then sighed, "You see, I have always been quiet... Useless, when I was left here with my aunt and uncle, I could never finish the works they gave me. At school, I was always unable to help my teams, I had always had to be helped and protected but it really meant nothing to me until today, where I suddenly woke up in a mysterious place, I felt lost- I was lost until a pink haired girl, You, came here to help me..."

"Wait a second, you couldn't help me there because that's the job of a Puella Magi not of a normal human!" Aiko interrupted me.

"I know, after I saw you having no more strength to fight and told me to run away, Niiubey was there and told me I could save you, I could stop being useless! So it's quiet obvious the answer now, I wished to be able to protect those who protected me once."

"That wasn't the correct wording, Violet!" Niiubey told me, "You wished to be 'like and angel'"

Aiko slapped me, then took my hand and raised her other hand to hit my soul gem, which I was holding, or so it seemed. She actually, when was about to hit my soul gem, she stopped and used the grief seed. Aiko looked quiet mad and also disappointed.

"Such a cliche wish." She finished cleaning it and kept the grief seed in her pocket, "Why did you make contract with another GFN?" Aiko asked Niiubey.

"Because they are so easy to found, plus, despite being a good for nothing, she's daughter of an important someone so... you know, Karma." Niiubey replied.

I once again felt insulted and confused. I returned my soul gem to a ring and sighed, I shook my head and walked back home. Someone like them simply did not deserve my attention.

_Stop thinking out loud, Violet._ Aiko told me telepathically._ You just didn't understand that-_

_Yes, I did!_

_Shut up, even if you did have a cliché wish, you are a special, very talented puella magi, you saved my life even if you had only minutes of being contracted, that does not happen often._

_Oh really? You are just saying it._

Aiko sighed and ran to me. "Weren't you paying attention to our conversation before? Niiubey did mention you were talented!"

I stopped and turned to Aiko, "I am sorry, Aiko, I just enjoy when people beg me to forgive them."

"What? Violet you are so dead!"

We walked back to my home while laughing, I listened to Aiko's stories from when she had just become a magical girl.

In the distance, a girl watched.

"And we've all been wondering why there are so many witches, there have been many new magical persons!"

"With how miserable life's been to many, that incubator has been contracting with every person he founds. With how he's going, he might pay his quota even before me, and I have the best ally ever."

"You get the energy from the transformation into witches right?"

"Yeah, I remembered something a fellow incubator told me about something that happened in another universe."

"Oh really? May I know what?"

"You see, everyone of us have a different ability, this guys was to remember everything he has seen, to say it this way, to not be affected by any time-related wish-"

"Eww... sounds like a hack."

"He's not very liked, you know, though since he's one of the many who do not understand emotions and things like that, he just don't get that ome of us are being hypocrites."

"Get back to the point."

"Oh yeah, a girl wished to kill all witches before they were born, but that wish was only for her universe, for emotional incubators like me, she's a selfish bi-"

"And what about the demons?"

"Suubey said they are a result of her wish, she kind of sent grief all around and part of it became demons, demons are the male witches, if you understand."

After a small pause the pettite girl flipped her hair, "You had not told me where witches come from."

"It's better if I don't tell you, okay."

The girl just picked up the small incubator and jumped away.


	3. Unique Four and a Purple Maiden

Aiko and Violet decided to stay at the new Magical girl's house. Aiko called her parents to make sure they knew she was going to stay a while at Violet's. Violet offered Aiko and Niiubey some tea, Aiko accepted while Niiubey wanted some sweets, Violet and Aiko giggled at the childish creature.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in a second~" Violet said, cheerfully, skipping to the kitchen.

Aiko and Niiubey were still amazed by the house, it had a beautiful shade of red, probably crimson or cardinal, or even a darker shade, like carmine. Most of the furniture were black and made of leather. There were elegant crystal chandeliers on the roof and many other glass decorations all around. Aiko stood up to look around. She saw a picture of Violet and what Aiko thought were Violet's parents. The girl returned with two hot cups of tea and had on her head a bag of candy.

"I'm sure you are gonna love these, Niiubey, they are 'Caramelle di gioia' the best candies I've ever tasted!~" Violet stated, smiling kindly at the creature.

"Candies of Joy? Sounds good!" Niiubey replied as Violet placed the bag on the table.

"Oh, Aiko, I brought White Vanilla Grapefruit tea, I hope you like it." Violet said, politely yet sounded slightly nervous.

Aiko turned at Violet and smiled taking the picture in her hands and asked Violet who were they. The other girl took and smiled, giving a small sigh.

"Those are my mother and father, they are living at Kasamino right now, I came here to mitakihara to study at Shirome, I really didn't wanted to go to Shirome, but my parents did and I didn't want to disappoint them, so I did. Now I was living with my aunt and uncle and escaped along with s-"

She took a sip of her tea and smiled, leaving the picture beside them, "I miss them." Violet sighed, "Sorry for getting carried away."

Aiko shook her head, "No no it's okay, you can talk about them as much as you want." She then laughed, "Oh wait a second? Shirome? That's my school too!"

"What? No way!"

Both laughed and ended up discovering Aiko was two year older than Violet and they were in ninth grade and seventh grade respectively. They finished their tea in silence, Violet kept her elegance even after finished her tea, on the other hand Aiko was still being quiet childish. Niiubey ate three of the candies in the bag, stating he had loved them. Aiko stood up and stretched herself.

"Hey Vio, I am pretty tired, is there a room I can stay in?" She yawned.

"Oh, yes of course! You can stay at the guest room, or in my room if you want to..." Violet replied, kindly.

"It's okay to stay at the guests' room, right Niiubey?" Aiko said, giving a wink at Niiubey who answered with a nod.

"Okay then, follow me~" Violet told them as they followed her. Aiko asked various questions about Violet's house.

_Well this is not even the half of my aunt's mansion, they are extremely rich, I still don't know what their job was. Anyways, I stole some of their money, well not some, I stole a lot of money, but still not that much and... Well bought this house and it's furniture. I no longer steal money because I have a job. _Violet told them as she waited with Niiubey outside the bathroom, where Aiko was changing her clothes to sleepwear Violet lent her.

_You have a job? Tell us._

_Well, I cook at a café, it's quiet popular, we sell the caramelle di gioia there, others call them 'Chef's special treat' whose recipe only the employees know, our candies still are nothing compared to hers, but we do our best!_

_I see, I am so jealous of you! You have a perfect life!_

Aiko walked back to them, wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a matching short, her ear-like hairs were slightly down and a little messy. She flipped her hair and smiled.

"Well then, green isn't my color, right? I better go to sleep, two witches in the same day, plus Raymond are not a good match."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, from where do you know Raymond?"

Aiko sighed, shaking her head a little, "Raymond was one of my closest friends, we was like an older brother to me, though he is actually a few days younger than me. I know him from kinder." Aiko looked down, "I don't know what his wish was, but after that he stopped talking to me, then begun once again after my amnesia. Not sure of what was his plan." Aiko yawned, "Thanks for letting me stay here." She entered the room and left the door a little open.

Niiubey jumped off Violet's lap and entered the room, laying on the mat, commenting on how cool it was to sleep, something he didn't do before he was sent 'here' to contract with people. Violet smiled, standing up and walking to her room, she had already changed to her pajamas. Two lights shone inside the house, Aiko's hot pink/deep pink soul gem and Violet's dark purple/violet soul gem.

At midnight the pink magical girl woke up she picked up Niiubey and checked if Violet was still asleep, she was. "Niiubey, can you teleport us out of here?" The sleepy incubator shone and in a second they were outside Violet's house.

"I'm sorry Niiu but I needed to talk with Raymond and the other two to discuss about Violet."

"It's okay... I wouldn't want Violet to get killed by Erika, that girl is a lunatic."

Aiko walked to the park, Niiubey fell asleep in her arms as she walked. In the park, Raymond was sitting on the bench, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Aiko gave a sigh, waking Niiubey up, who jumped off the girl's arms.

"Hello, Raymond."

"Damn you for having me awake at this late hour."

"I'm sorry..."

"Meh, it's also my fault for not taking care of what you did." With 'you' Raymond was talking about Aiko as well as Niiubey.

"You better not tell that to Erika, that would make things worst."

Raymond changed his clothes to his knight-like clothes, "It's not like we wouldn't fight back." He took Aiko's left hand, where she had her ring and somehow made her transform too. "Right?" He said confidently as he let go of the girl's hand.

Aiko crossed her arms, still wondering how Raymond was able to do that. A girl walked to them, the atmosphere felt dangerous and heavy.

"You idiot! This is all your fault!" The girl yelled.

"Chill, aren't you a magical girl/grief seed hunter?" Raymond asked her.

"Yes, but if there's another strong magical girl we would need to divide this place again, right? That's something I don't want! Mitakihara's already divided in four! Also..." She held out her soul gem and summoned the form of a staff with the end of an electroshock gun at Aiko, "You are so useless, almost getting killed, forcing another girl to contract!"

"I'm sorry, Erika... But witches have been more and more aggressive!" Aiko gave a step back and got closer to Raymond, "I had also fought a familiar earlier and they are also getting stronger, I was obviously tired!"

Erika's weapon disappeared and her soul gem became a bell-shaped earring. "Excuse me but I am not going to make my quarter smaller, if this girl dares fighting in my I won't hesitate, I will surely kill her."

Raymond and Aiko nodded, they were aware changing Erika's thoughts was impossible. Erika let out a sigh, she looked even more tired tan what Aiko or Raymond did, they wondered why. Erika looked at Niiubey.

"Hey you, why are you contracting with every single GFN you find? Are you trying to leave already?"

"My my, Erika... As a hunter, shouldn't you be glad that I-"

"No! Violet is strong, not like the others!"

Erika transformed and summoned her staff, she pointed angrily at Niiubey. She charged a lot of energy, ready to kill the incubator. Out of nowhere, walking plushies took her arms and held them back.

"What the heck! Let me go!" Erika yelled.

A girl carrying a small cat plushy approached them, she was rather small and looked younger than the other three.

"I am sorry... E-erika, I just can't allow you to kill him..." She sounded sleepy and, just like Aiko, scared.

"Damn you and your stupid toys!" Erika replied, dismissing her weapon. "There you go, now let me go!"

"You could say please sometimes..." The girl replied, doing a signal with her hands to order the stuffed toys to let her go. She rubbed her eyes, "Aiko-chan, why did you call us so late?"

Aiko looked quiet nervous, biting her lower lip slightly, "I... Well, there's another strong puella magi..."

"Why... didn't you kill her?"

"Don't say that, Sabrina!" Raymond said, placing his hand on the girl's head.

"But why? Aren't we enough to protect this town?" Sabrina asked in a low, tired-sounding voice.

Niiubey jumped onto Aiko's shoulder, "Apparently Aiko is not enough to."

Aiko looked down, nodding slightly. No one was in the mood to reason correctly. Raymond was extremely happy, Sabrina wasn't thinking properly, Erika was angrier than usual and Aiko was being pessimist. Raymond shook head.

"It was my fault too, I wasn't taking care of any of you."

"Well then the only one we can blame now is Niiubey." Erika stated. "Am I allowed to kill it now."

"Now way!" The other three replied in a chorus.

Raymond's soul gem, which was different compared to the girls', having a silver base instead of gold, plus it was smaller than the girls', began to shine.

"Hmm... What are you waiting for? Leave already!" Erika said. She knew that it was the remains of a familiar Raymond had fought, that's why no one else had a sparkling soul gem. Raymond seemed quiet surprised so he just summoned his sword and smiled at the girls, leaving as soon as he said good bye.

Erika sighed summoning her weapon again, casting a binding spell on both girls, immediately running away, in a different direction than Raymond. Aiko immediately realized Erika had read her mind and seen where Violet was, her grimoire appeared and shot out paper to cut through the binds.

"I'm sorry for having to call you this late, Sabrina, I'll see you later." Aiko said, leaving the girl alone.

"Auu... Those guys never care about me..." Sabrina thought, she let out a sigh, "Gotta return home." She said out loud, turning around. She stopped, noticing trouble. "Why didn't I see this earlier... Erika will..." She stopped looking back at the direction Raymond went, "But his soul gem wasn't shining at all..." She took out her soul gem, shining brighter than the rest. "Aiko is also with the new girl, they can handle it alone. I need to help Mr. Will become a Demon soon!" She nodded, running toward Raymond, she began approaching and her soul gem shining. She transformed while running, only giving a small jump in the air during the clothes change also floating for a few seconds. "Here it is!" She said, summoning her staff and opening the barrier.

Sabrina moved her fingers pointing at the familiars, five stuffed toys appeared behind her, calling the attention of the small monsters. Sabrina stopped walking, as the barrier began sucking her into the main room. The small girl looked at the witch, "That's too beautiful for such a monster." It looked like a distorted woman, not so pretty, but less creepy than other witches.

Sabrina looked around and noticed Raymond doing a great job. He was not using his long sword, though, he was using a lot of bombs. Sabrina watched closely the witch's movements, searching for the correct time to attack her.

The witch made giant red roses bloom, trying to trap Raymond in them, but he just jumped over them as they were forming a small path toward the witch.

"Well this is it!" Raymond said completely sure of himself.

Sabrina noticed some sort of string holding the witch. She followed it with her sight and noticed the real body of the witch. She bit her lip, noticing how Raymond just approached his end. Sabrina gave a big jump to the witch, pointing with it with her staff.

"Sabrina? What are you doing he-" Raymond asked before getting blown away by one of the roses. "Ghn... D-damn it..." He unwillingly returned to his normal clothes and looked at Sabrina shooting magic at the witch. "So that's why you are here." He stood up and changed his clothes again. He threw a bomb at the witch's fake body. Sabrina landed and turned at the boy who kept fighting despite being near death.

"Raymond! Stop fighting!" Sabrina said, worried.

The barrier began to turn more and more distorted after that the 'walls' of the barrier began crumbling as if returning back to the 'real world.' A lot of roses began to bloom around the place the witch was, it was around a mall. The familiars began running all around the city, Sabrina's stuffed toys still fighting against them.

"Well did this witch just become Walpurgis Night?" Raymond asked, quiet calmly despite his condition and being trapped in a wall of roses, which was burning. The boy walked out of the burning roses without complaining about any pain. His soul gem was almost totally black.

Sabrina smashed the ground with her staff, creating a weak barrier around the witch, it's familiars, Raymond and herself. "If the witch won't keep hers, I will make one." She said. "Raymond, stop fighting now. Also, returning to pain-feeling mode, you last longer this way." As an answer she just got a small sigh.

The witch's decoy was no longer there and just the real body was still there. The short girl picked up her staff, that did affect the barrier. She created a few golden flames which floated around her, then flied toward the witch, one after another. After she had two left she summoned more. Raymond crossed his arms, feeling quiet useless, but knowing he had already done enough. Sabrina clasped her hands together, creating a giant flame above her. She pointed at the witch with her staff and the flame quickly flew towards her, exploding her after a few seconds. Sabrina dispelled the barrier and walked towards the grief seed, picking it up proudly and looking back at Raymond.

"Tell me, why were you so near death?" She said as she threw the grief seed.

Raymond caught it and used it immediately, "I helped someone else earlier." He was speaking of Aiko and Violet.

"Oh I see, are you still in love of Aiko?~"

"What the? Where did that question come from?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant Erika, I am sleepy y'know~"

"N-no! I mean, they are both pretty but..." He sighed, he was also sleepy.

"Also, Raymond, I had never seen you using bombs before."

"They are my weapon, the sword is just an enhanced weapon, my grandfather has a lot of swords in his house... Yeah, magic."

Sabrina walked past Raymond, stating that the word 'magic' did not fit him at all. She stumbled a little as she walked but after a while managed to walk correctly toward her house. The boy sighed and walked away.

_**Note: **The next part will be shorter and will show what happened between Aiko and Erika. Special Thanks to Kitefire, owner of Sabrina._


	4. Chapter 3A: Unforgettable Memories

Erika ran angrily toward Violet's house, she knew the location from Aiko's mind.

"Kaminari Violet, she's gonna be ended."

Aiko dashed behind Erika, who has much faster than her. The pink-haired girl opened her book and it began to shine. Erika began moving even faster, it seemed she was in three places at the same time. Due to the late hour it was, Aiko got even more confused. She stumbled slightly and fell.

"Erika stop!" She said as a lightning bolt fell in front of the girl and the two illusions.

"Kyaaa! Aiko!" Erika summoned her weapon and charged energy into it. "What is your problem?"

"I cannot allow you to kill her!"

"Why? Can Niiubey clean your soul gem?"

"Uh... No, he can't."

"Then I won't allow another girl to be killing our witches."

Aiko loved how Erika always spoke of Mitakihara as 'their' town and not as 'her' town. Erika helped Aiko up with the hand she had free, "Okay, let's make a deal, I won't kill her..."

"You won't kill her... but?"

"But I will tell her the truth."

"Oh no you wouldn't!"

"Then I will kill her, you know I will."

Erika crossed her arms, smiling with authority. Aiko sighed and nodded, "Yes, go ahead... tell her the truth..." Erika smiled and began walking, Aiko following her, "I will check what you do okay?" Both nodded.

"Hey, Aiko, I've been wondering, what was your wish? You returned to Shirome after a few days and looked pretty lost, you even needed help on somethings, that is just something you-"

"To remember and forget things whenever I want to."

"Huh? That's so cool!"

"It's been a while since I last spoke to you like this..."

"Hmph... I'm sorry I am not the innocent fool I used to be."

"It's fine, but I will never forget the innocent girl who was bullied by everyone."

Both girls laughed. It had been a long, long time since both girls laughed together. Niiubey appeared in front of Violet's door, complaining about being left out. Aiko was going to open the door when a rain of feather-needles fell right above them, thankfully not hitting anyone.

"Violet?" Aiko asked as she looked up, noticing the purple girl looking quiet scared and nervous.

"That's..." Erika asked, "That's the new magical girl?"

"Yes, she is, she's as strong as you two." Niiubey said.

Violet's feathers which were scattered on the floor returned to her, becoming her usual feather sword. "Go away!"

The two girls were surprised. Aiko sighed, "It's me, Aiko Akahana..."

"GO AWAY! The... the wind told me what you have done... You are assassins!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Aiko opened her grimoire and summoned a lightning bolt to attack Violet while Erika used magic to catch Violet.

"Tell the wind it's a liar, I would not do such a thing." Aiko said.

"I... may have killed people but I come here in peace."

Violet jumped off Erika's bed-like magic. She fell on to her knees, seeming quiet dizzy, she looked paler than usual. "I'm sorry..." She said. Erika slapped her, "Don't you dare despair in front of me! If you are going to be a crybaby puella magi I will kill you right now!"

Violet raised her sight at Erika, "...!" She stood up and smiled, "You seem to be someone kind, what's your name?"

"Erika... Paradise." Erika's last name was not Paradise, but she was told that if an unknown person asked her name, she would say Erika Paradise. "Nice to meet you."

Aiko smiled, "I missed your kindness so much..." She told herself. The three girls yawned in a chorus, then looked at each other while laughing.

"We need to rest... Ha..ha." Violet said.

"Oh uh... yeah, I should get going..." Erika said as she turned around, soon stopped by Violet, who took Erika's hand.

"Oh you can stay here too, Erika!"

"I... Can?" Erika asked, she had never been invited to stay over at someone else's house.

"Please please please!" Violet begged.

"Okay... I will!"

Violet hugged Erika, both were being extremely friendly. They entered Violet's house.

"Woah! This place is awesome! All the crystal decorations, the brick color along with black, it's so fancy!" Erika said, awed.

After a long talk between the three girls, they decided to sleep. Violet offered her bed to Erika but the girl was completely okay with sleeping on the couch.

_Hey, Erika... I am surprised on how kind you were. _Aiko told Erika in her mind

_Hmm? When I was talking to you, I remembered my old self, I think being like that again won't affect me. _Erika replied.

_It's nice to hear that._

_Don't you dare telling Sabrina or Raymond!_

_Oh my, no I wouldn't!_

_Girls, I can hear you! _Violet said.

_Oh! Sorry Vio, sleep well! _Both girls said.


End file.
